Trick or Treat
by Patricia Sage
Summary: Blaine and Kurt always spend Hallowe'en together. Kid!Klaine and then some Established!Klaine. Oneshot.


**Trick or Treat**

**Author's Note: Hello! This is another story prompted by AngelisIgniRelucent. She's wonderful. :) I really hope you enjoy my Hallowe'en Klaine fic!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or anything else.**

"Mom, Dad, the doorbell rang!" Six-year-old Kurt Hummel announced, barging into the kitchen. Elizabeth and Burt were just cleaning up the table from a messy jack-o-lantern adventure. Elizabeth was dressed like a china doll and Burt had been reluctantly convinced to wear a sweater that looked like a skeleton.

Burt looked up and smiled a little. "Let's go answer it then," he said, "Come on, scooter."

Kurt excitedly ran from the doorway and down the hall to the front door. Burt followed his son casually. "Is it trick-or-treaters?" Kurt asked, jumping up and down in order to see out of the peep-hole.

"I don't know," Burt said, "Open the door and find out."

The little boy turned the door knob and threw open the door to see his neighbour and best friend, Blaine Anderson. "Hi, Kurt!" the five-year-old exclaimed.

"Blaine!" The two boys hugged and then Kurt pushed Blaine into the house. "Come on, I have to show you my jack-o-lantern!" The pale boy pulled his friend into the kitchen where Elizabeth was just finishing cleaning up. He gestured to a small pumpkin that, with help from the adults, had acquired a mouth and eyes.

"Wow, cool!" Blaine exclaimed and Kurt seemed pleased by his reaction. The shorter boy turned to his friend's parents and said politely, "Hi Mr. and Mrs. Hummel."

"Hello Blaine," Elizabeth said, giving him a warm smile. "You make a very handsome pirate."

Blaine grinned, showing off a gap in his teeth, "Thanks Mrs. Hummel! The eye-patch is kinda itchy, but it looks cool so I have to keep it on. And, my parrot won't stay on my shoulder so I have to carry it around, but that's okay too." He was gripping a stuffed animal bird in his left hand.

"Yeah, you make a great pirate!" Kurt said, agreeing with his mother.

Blaine smiled back, his visible hazel eye lighting up. "Thanks. You look like an awesome pumpkin…although I don't really know why a pumpkin has a crown on…"

Kurt swatted his hand away when the shorter boy tried to reach up and touch it. "It's called a tiara. And I'm wearing it because I wanted to dress up like a princess but Dad said no. And so I got a fat pumpkin costume. But Mom said I could wear the tiara too, so it turned out okay."

Blaine nodded in agreement. Then, he turned rapidly to the adults in the room. "So, are we gonna go trick-or-treating now?" he asked excitedly.

Elizabeth chuckled, "Yes dear, you guys and Kurt's dad should get going."

"What about you?"

"I'm going to stay here and give other kids some candy," she grabbed a couple of chocolate bars from the bowl on the counter, "but here's some for my two favorite boys." Kurt and Blaine quickly opened up their pillowcases for the candy to be stored.

"Thanks Mom!" Kurt called out before grabbing his father's large hand. "Come on, Dad! We gotta get going or everyone's gonna run out of candy!"

Burt rolled his eyes fondly as he was pulled out the door. When they got outside, Blaine ran up from where he had been trotting at their ankles and grabbed Kurt's free hand.

They didn't leave each-other's side for the whole night.

_**Twelve years later…**_

"So," Blaine said, "Batman and Robin?"

Kurt shrugged, "Maybe," he mused, "But I'd have to stock up on latex… Who would be Batman?"

His boyfriend scoffed, "You would. I'm obviously Robin."

"Right," Kurt smiled. He was pacing around his room, looking at the fabric options he had for making Hallowe'en costumes. Blaine was sprawled out on Kurt's bed, looking through a magazine.

Kurt's phone buzzed on the bedside table. "Can you see who it's from?" Kurt requested.

Blaine set his magazine down and picked up the phone He unlocked it using Kurt's password—which was 'BlaineWarbler'—and opened up the text. "It's from Britney."

"What did she say?"

The shorter boy sat cross-legged on the navy bedspread with the phone in front of him. "She asked what you're doing."

"Ugh," Kurt said, moving across the room and sitting on the bed beside Blaine. "I love the girl, I do, but her conversations always come out of nowhere and never make sense." He picked up his cellphone and sent a message back. "Let's see where this goes."

The pale teenager settled himself up against the headboard, and Blaine moved to sit beside him, hugging a pillow. The phone buzzed in Kurt's hand. "What does it say?"

Kurt had a strange expression on his face. He passed the device to Blaine, who took it and read the message on the screen.

_From: Britney_

_Ooh, u and poodle-head need halloween costumes? I have 2 My Little Pony outfits in your sizes. U can be Rainbow Dash and ur bf can be Pinkie Pie. Your welcome._

Blaine handed the phone back, "Um…"

"Don't worry, I'm on it," Kurt said quickly.

_From: Kurt_

_Thanks honey, but Blaine and I were My Little Ponies last year and repeat costumes are so lame._

The curly-haired boy read the text over Kurt's shoulder just as he pressed 'send'. "Really, Kurt?" he said incredulously, "We were _not_ Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Dash last year."

Kurt laughed, "I know. But, it's an excuse she'll believe and she won't be hurt by it. Also, I don't think she remembers last Hallowe'en."

"Alright." Another text came in.

_From: Britney_

_Oh ya, I remember that. U guys were adorbs. I gtg, Santana wants to make out. Ttyl!_

They both chuckled a bit. "So," Blaine said, "What are we going to use for costumes? You know, since we shut down the My Little Pony idea."

"I don't know," Kurt sighed, then looked at his boyfriend for a long time, "But…we still have a couple weeks to figure it out…" he said slowly.

Blaine raised an eyebrow, "What are you suggesting we do now, then?"

"Hm," Kurt hummed, crawling towards his boyfriend, who relinquished his hold on the pillow. The taller boy pushed him down on the mattress and hovered over him. "I'm not sure. Can you think of anything?"

"Well—" Blaine started to say, but was cut off by a pair of lips on his. Kurt kissed him passionately while his hands made their way to the bottom of Blaine's shirt. The shorter boy lifted his arms and they reluctantly broke the kiss in order for Blaine's T-shirt to be discarded on the floor.

Kurt ran his hands over Blaine's tanned chest. "Mm, Blaine, your abs," he murmured against the other boy's parted lips. Then, Kurt stopped kissing him entirely. He sat up, "Ohmygosh, Blaine!"

"What?"

Kurt leaped off of him and ran to get the notebook on his desk. Blaine simply watched him, a little dazed. The pale boy spoke excitedly, "I have the perfect costume idea!"

"Um…what is it?" Blaine asked, sitting up and grabbing a pillow again. He had no shirt on and was feeling kind of chilly without his boyfriend's warmth.

Kurt grinned at him. "We should go as Snooki and The Situation!"

They had developed a habit of watching episodes of Jersey Shore together. Blaine couldn't help but laugh. "And, since my abs sparked this idea to life, I take it I'm going to be Mike?"

"Well, yes," Kurt said matter-of-factly, "And, even though you can make _anything_look good, I think that I'd look better in drag."

Blaine stared a little, dropping the pillow and shuffling closer. "Is it weird that I find that kind of hot?"

Kurt smirked and made a little humming noise. He stopped sketching in his book and climbed back on the bed next to his boyfriend. He ran his touch up Blaine's bare torso, appreciating the little bit of chest hair that tickled his hands. "Let's finish what we started, hm?" he said, and caught his lips in a passionate kiss.

**Author's Second Note: Well, I hope you don't mind that the two halves of the story had NOTHING to do with each-other. Please tell me what you thought! Feedback is always appreciated. Also, I hope that you have a happy Hallowe'en! :)**

**Take care.**

**-Patricia Sage**


End file.
